Yuffie Girl Kissed The Sexy ExTurk
by Charles Xavier
Summary: Just another Yuffentine song parody based on 'Video Killed The Radio Star'! Yuffie tells Cloud about a little secret. The Turks seem to have an interest too...


Author's Note: This is based on my all time favorite song! AH! I can't get it out of my head now!

**_

* * *

_**

Yuffiie**_ Girl Kissed The Sexy Ex-Turk_**

**_By Charles Xavier_**

_(Parody of 'Video Killed The Radio Star' by The Buggles)_

* * *

"I wonder who that could be." Cloud heard a knock on his door. "Who could be outside on a rainy day like this? It better not be one those annoying…"

"Oh, Cloud!" Yuffie cried in joy and fell into Cloud's arms. "I'm so happy!"

"Um, Yuffie, what are you doing here in Kalm Town, eleven o'clock at night? Shouldn't you be back in Wutai?"

"You don't understand! I've just had the most wonderful time in my whole life!" Yuffie began to blush.

"Huh?" Cloud was completely confused. He shut the door and dragged the young girl inside. "What are you talking about? Are you okay, Yuffie?"

"I think I'm in love!" She bolted up.

"WHAT?" All of a sudden music began to play out of nowhere. The volume eventually got louder and louder. "Where's that music coming from?"

"Don't you see, Cloud?" Yuffie danced around the room like a ballet dancer. "I think I'm going to marry him!"

"WHO?"

Yuffie just laughed and beckoned her finger at him. Cloud had no idea that behind him, the Turks were creeping inside his house.

"Come closer and I'll tell you…"

**_

* * *

_**

There is a certain man I've always had a crush.

**_Although he's silent he is someone I can trust._**

**_When I came up to him he tried to be a fuss!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Oh-a Oh!

**_

* * *

_**

I just admire his dark gothic atmospheres.

**_They may seem scary but I have nothing to fear!_**

**_When waking up I'd know exactly who'd be there!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Oh-a Oh!

**_

* * *

_**

I met old Tifa!

**_

* * *

_**

Oh-a Oh!

**_

* * *

_**

What did I tell her?

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Tifa**_ gasped and screamed in fright!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Oh! A-a-a-oh!

**_

* * *

_**

And so I met him in abandoned Nibelheim.

**_I heard the playback and it seemed such a long time._**

**_Did you remember, those lovely jingle chimes?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Oh-a Oh!

**_

* * *

_**

He's so fantastic!

**_

* * *

_**

Oh-a Oh!

**_

* * *

_**

He's anorexic!

* * *

"Okay, that I did not need to know."

**_

* * *

_**

Yuffie**_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_

* * *

_**

In my mind and through my site,

**_I think of him all day and night!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Oh! A-a-a-oh!

**_Oh! A-a-a-oh!_**

* * *

"Hey, what are you guys doing in my house?"

Oh don't mind us, Cloud. Me, Reno and Elena just love to sing! We just had to come in and join you guys in this musical number!

**_

* * *

_**

Yuffie**_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_

* * *

_**

In my mind and through my site,

**_I think of him all day and night!_**

**_Tifa_****_ gasped and screamed in fright!_**

**_I'm so happy, I'll sing all night!_**

* * *

"Yuffie, you still haven't told me who you're in love with."

**_

* * *

_**

I love…that Valentine guy…

**_I love…that Valentine guy…_**

**_

* * *

_**

Yuffie**_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Yuffie**_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(I love…)_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(…that Valentine guy…)_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(I love…)_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(…that Valentine guy…)_**

* * *

"Wow, Yuffie. Congratulations. I'm glad you're hooked up with Vincent now."

**_

* * *

_**

Yuffie**_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(I love…)_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(…that Valentine guy…)_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(I love…)_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(…that Valentine guy…)_**

* * *

"Um, okay guys. That's enough."

**_

* * *

_**

Yuffie**_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(I love…)_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(…that Valentine guy…)_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(I love…)_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(…that Valentine guy…)_**

* * *

"You're shaking up the house!"

**_

* * *

_**

Yuffie**_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(I love…)_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(…that Valentine guy…)_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(I love…)_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(…that Valentine guy…)_**

* * *

"STOP THAT SINGING!"

**_

* * *

_**

Yuffie**_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(I love…)_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(…that Valentine guy…)_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(I love…)_**

**_Yuffie_****_ girl kissed the sexy ex-Turk!_**

**_(…that Valentine guy…)_**

* * *

"That's it. I'm out of here…"

**_

* * *

_**

Fin


End file.
